Because it has been shown that genetic predisposition is of importance in determining which individuals develop ovarian cancer and that more than one gene may be involved, first degree relatives of women with a history of gynecological malignancies are studied to evaluate the influence of genetic and familial factors in the ovarian cancer phenotype.